castarasfandomcom-20200213-history
Melody
'''Melody '''is a character from The Little Mermaid francise. Bio Melody was born to former mermaid Princess Ariel and human Prince Eric . She is the first and only child and the first grandaughter to King Triton and Queen Athena. Role When Melody was a baby, her villian, Morgana kidnaps her and forces King Triton to hand over his magic trident or she will kill Melody, however, Ariel saves Melody by cutting a rope which causes a plank to push Morgana off the ship causing baby Melody to fall, which her father saves her. Morgana threatens to watch over Melody and one day she will kill her. Fearful, Ariel decides to keep the ocean a secret from Melody, so she will never know about mermaids, her locket or King Triton. 12 years later, Melody is back with her parents. She is seen sneaking of into the ocean when she discovers her locket, as she gets ready for her birthday party, she tries to tell her mother that she wants to be a mermaid but is interupted by Eric. At the party, Melody dances with a prince but Sebastian accidently pinches him and embaresess Melody, she runs away and shows the locket to her mother, persuading her for the truth, Ariel declines but Melody runs away before saying anything. Melody meets Morgana, and she wil transform her into a mermaid if Melody gets her the trident. she agrees so Morgana turns her into a mermaid and she goes to Atlantica. While there, Melody meets new friends Tip and Dash, and also falls in love with a young merboy. Melody eventually gets the trident and gets back to Morgana's before Ariel manages to stop her. Shocked, Melody hands the trident to Morgana, where she shows her true colours. Morgana pushes Melody into a icy cave and imprisons her while holding Ariel hostage. Melody manages to save the day and Triton imprisons Morgana in a icy prison. During "The Gathering" Melody is washed up in the Indian Jungle and meets Mowgli, who is been hunted down by Shere Khan, who still owns a now run down Khan Industries. Like Ventus/Lyndsey and Tom/Sheeba , Melody and Mowgli start a romantic relationship. Jungle Book Shonen Mowgli After landing outside of the jungle, Mowgli (who has now become a scientist in the human world) sets up a tent nearby and both plan on visiting the jungle the next day. Along with them is their baby son (also named Mowgli) However the baby is lured into the jungle by two muntjacs and ends up getting lost. After discovering their son is missing, both venture into the jungle to search for him, but are cornered by Tabaqui the jackel (Shere Khan's new lackey). Mowgli manages to scare off Tabaqui but is later startled by Shere Khan's roar. After Shere Khan's threats to Bagheera about hunting and killing the roaming humans, Bagheera gets to them before the tiger does. The couple are scared by Bagheera and Mowgli threatens him to get back (not realising it's Bagheera and vice versa) but before Bagheera realises it's Mowgli, Melody loses her stepping on the bricks causing the cliff to collapse taking Melody and Mowgli with it. Both are later presumed dead. Category:Characters Category:Castaras Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Goodies Category:Princesses Category:Humans Category:Mermaids Category:Disney